User talk:LOLSKELETONS/deletions
__NOWYSIWYG__ Nothing I'm curious as to why my story "Nothing" was deleted. I'm not really upset or anything. I'm just curious. EarthToMars22 (talk) 07:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :It didn't meet the wiki's quality standards (it was bad). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Karolina C. Deire hi , i am just want to know why my story " Karolina C deirde " was delete , i am not upset just really want to know as how to improve it. Karathekillerproxy (talk) 20:18, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :See the deletion appeal response. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Starving Girl Hi! My article "Starving Girl" was recently deleted and there's no record of it happening on your contributions page so I can't read the full text of the deletion log that shows up on the page itself. It looked like there was more after "not meeting quality standards" Which I'd also sort of like more detail on. Applewhite1 (talk) 00:47, January 8, 2015 (UTC)Applewhite1 The Greiver Hey, I'm new to the wiki and I do a lot reading on this website, but while I was writing my first story I had do something and I tried to draft it, I'm only 13 and it posted instead. I didn't know how to draft it, then you deleted it.(Agk2015 (talk) 16:59, January 13, 2015 (UTC)) I also forgot to say my writing was "The Greiver"(Agk2015 (talk) 17:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC)) Parasomnia You recently deleted my story "Parasomnia," and I was wondering what the justification for that was, because I know it can't be spelling or grammatical errors. Thanks! Karma13 (talk) 19:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Homestuck Theory page Please tell me what was on the Homestuck theory page! I really want to read it. --CraftoidNoob (talk) 19:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Nitey, Night Hello, User: NiteyNight I was wondering why my OC creepypasta "Nitey, Night" was deleted? Can you tell me what I did wrong please? Salad Fingers Can you please restore the Sald Fingers Theory? It's one of my alltime favorites. Thanks, PikaSka (talk) 02:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) hi, i was just wondering why my story was deleted so i can possibly fix it but im pretty sure it met expectations byt if you could let me know why that be great! -shadowthekillerofficial :LOLSKELETONS was not the one to delete your story (it was ). I would suggest that you look through our Deletion FAQ and Writing Advice page on the subject, which explain why we delete things. If you're looking for specifics, you can contact the admin who deleted your story via their talk page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:36, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:43, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Deep Web Findings Hey just wondering why my story "Deep Web Findings" was deleted not mad just wondering.TheKidInTheBack (talk) 06:33, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Edited a story a while ago, would like a copy Hello, I hope this is the right place as Im on mobile. I read a creepypasta entitled "Nazi Aliens" that was unfortunately deleted. The creepypasta was very poignant and memorable for me, and I was wondering if there was a way for me to have/see a copy of it. Thank you for your time. Myleskylo (talk) 15:40, May 20, 2016 (UTC)MylesKylo :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:59, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Letters to Arthur Lack of context? CappkaTalk 07:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :That's a problem I've been having recently. I'll revise it for better clarity. CappkaTalk 07:48, July 19, 2016 (UTC)